The Creature in the Woods
by Ybarra87
Summary: After finding out Jackie was now in a relationship with someone, Marco couldn't help but hate himself for never telling her how he felt about her let alone trying to say hi to her. Deciding he needed time to himself so he could get his thoughts together he decides to go camping not knowing that there's a creature lurking in the woods. I don't own anything belonging to SVTFOE.


**This was an idea that came to me and I had to tell. I hope you enjoy it.**

* * *

For Marco, the last few days for him have been exhausting. The final year of high school was coming up and all the seventeen year old wanted to do was get away for awhile. The reason for this was because the girl of his dreams Jackie Lynn Thomas was going out with someone and he was upset because he never got the nerve to tell her how he felt about her, instead he just focused on his usual routine of nodding his head at her with the intent on eventually saying hello. Unfortunately he never got the nerve to do it so everything just remained the same in the end. Marco knew it was his fault and couldn't help but be mad at himself for not trying to make an effort to talk to her. Marco couldn't help but want some time for himself but knew he couldn't get that at home with his parents and little sister around the house, not to mention his friend Janna who always lurked around his house for no apparent reason. No he need to go some where so he could be alone, that was when it occurred to him that he could go camping by himself. He went camping with his family before so he knew what he would need and he had his own car. After telling his parents that he needed some time to himself and that he was going camping by himself for a few days, he then took off but not before double checking that he had everything he needed and Janna was no where nearby since she would be pulling her shenanigans on him if she was.

When Marco got to the area he would be camping he decided to check in at the local shop to grab a few more things and see if there was any good fishing spots. However instead of getting any good fishing spots he got a warning instead. Apparently there have been sightings of a mysterious demon like creature with horns. Some say it's some kind of demon woman while others say it's some kind of dragon like elf lady with fire coming out of her are even reports of there being more than one of this creature. Nobody knows for sure what it is as it no one has gotten a clear good look at it since the campers that see her usually run off screaming while it let's out a cackle. Now it hasn't been known to attack campers or kill them but usually leaves cut marks on their clothes and camp supplies along with stealing food from manager of the store just told Marco that the creature just seems to come and go from time to time so no one knows when it will show up. Hearing this Marco couldn't help but think that it was someone just like Janna pulling this stuff and decided to take his chances camping. He had been dealing Janna for years now and began to build up a resistance to her sudden appearances as well as being able to sense when she is nearby. Not to mention he had his karate sensing training him while he was blindfolded so he could sense when someone is nearby. Leaving the store Marco then made his way to the camp site unaware the creature the shop manager was warning him about was in the forest right now.

As Marco got to the camp site he began taking his camping supplies out unaware he was being watched from a distance. "Looks like there's just one this time. This one really looks like a pushover, it shouldn't take long to scare him off." A woman's voice said as Marco just stopped setting up his supplies and looked around stopping his head in her direction but then shook his head then continued to set things up. "Did that flesh bag actually sense me? That shouldn't be possible." The woman said as a small smirk appeared on her face. "This might actually be fun."

Once Marco was done setting his stuff up he then decided to grab his fishing pole but once he picked it up he heard a branch snap. Marco just paused and look around, he had looked around earlier when he was setting his stuff up since he felt someone was watching him but didn't see anyone. However that branch snapping basically confirmed he was not alone. The warnings the shop keeper from earlier gave him began to circle his mind but Marco then remembered his encounters with Janna. He had a strong hunch that he was dealing with someone a lot like Janna. Marco decided to play off the branch snapping as nothing important and then grabbed an apple he had inside the container full of food he brought as he then made his way to a fishing pond. As he was walking he heard another branch snap and again played it off as nothing as he then stopped to take a bite from his apple but stopped when he looked at it. "Eew, this apple is rotten. Better get rid of it!" He shouted out as he then tossed it behind him causing it to hit someone.

"Ow!" A woman's voice cried out.

Marco then turned around to see where the woman was but couldn't see her however this didn't stop him from calling out to her. "I know you are out here to pull pranks on me and you should know that it's not going to work. I have dealt with someone like you back home so whatever you pull won't work here. I just want to have a nice quiet time here before I go back home so I suggest you leave me alone!" Marco shouted out as he then made his way to the fishing pond.

The woman just gave out a small growl as she held the apple that hit her in her hand. "You can forget about having a nice quiet time you meat bag because I intend to drive you screaming from here." She said as she then took a bite out of the apple and gave a surprised look. "This is a very good apple." She said as she continued to eat it.

LATER THAT NIGHT

Marco was currently sitting in front of the campfire staring at the flames as he began thinking about how he never got the courage to actually talk to Jackie. He regretted not actually taking a chance to talk to her let alone say hi to her. As he looked at the flames he just let out a sigh. "I admit it's my fault I never got the nerve to talk to her but in the process I learned that I'm my own enemy. I may not have a chance with Jackie anymore but the next time I meet a girl I might like I won't blow it like I did with her. I'll actually try to make an effort." He said to himself as he then heard some branches snapping in the woods. Realizing the person from earlier was back and trying to pull a prank on him again, Marco immediately stood up. "I see that you're back again! I thought I made it clear that I'm not leaving so go away!" Marco shouted out as he then noticed bright orange eyes looking at him from the darkness in the woods with a small flame on above them and then quickly disappeared. Marco then began looking around when all of a sudden he heard a voice call out to him.

"You better run away little boy before I eat you." A monstrous voice cried out.

Marco just gave an emotionless look as he heard this. "You can go ahead and sound like a demon but I know a disguised voice when I hear one." He said as something then hit him in the head knocking him down. Picking himself up he noticed that the thing that hit him was an apple core. Marco then began looking around when all of a sudden he noticed a slash mark on his shirt then a second later another one. He had no idea what was happening as more slash marks appeared but knew someone was doing this. As more marks appeared Marco closed his eyes for a second and reached reaching out with his right hand grabbing someone's arm and tossing them to the ground when he opened them he noticed a white skinned woman with red hair, orange eyes, and pointing ears laying on the ground right in front of him. She was wearing some kind of orange ball gown dress and a black tiara with a flame on top along with horns on her head.

The woman just looked at Marco with a shocked look on her face. "This shouldn't be possible! How could a flesh wad like you be able to grab me when I'm moving at top speed?!" She shouted out as Marco just stared at her.

"I take it you're the monster of the woods I was warned about?" He asked her.

"Who are you calling a monster you dumb human!" She shouted out as she picked herself up.

"Would you prefer demon then?" He then asked as she let out a scoff.

"I'm not a demon." She said as she let out another scoff. "I happen to be a being made up of magic but of course you humans are too dumb and lame to see that."

Marco just let out an annoyed sigh. "You can cut it out with the whole pretending you're a monster thing. I can see that it's just make up you have on." He said.

"This is not make up!" The woman shouted out as Marco let out another annoyed sigh.

"Oh please." He said as he then reached for her pointing ears and grabbed them trying to pull them off but soon realized they were real. Marco just gave a shocked look as he then froze still while holding onto her ears not hearing the cute whimpers she was letting out.

The woman whose face was not bright red and sweating raised up her right hand and slapped Marco behind the head causing him to let go. "How dare you put your hands on me! Do you have any idea who I am?! I happen to be Hekapoo the scissors enforcer of the Magic High Commission!" She shouted out as Marco stared at her.

"Listen lady, I wouldn't have touched you if you would of left me alone but no you had to try and scare me so I had every right to defend myself." Marco fired back as Hekapoo turned red with anger.

"I not talking about you throwing me to the ground! I talking about you touching my ears! You basically assaulted me since my ears happened to be very sensitive!" Hekapoo yelled out as Marco turned red with hearing that causing her to give a small smile at the look he was giving.

"How was I suppose to know that?! I thought you were just some girl running around the woods scaring people off just for laughs." Marco replied.

"Well I am but that's besides the point!" Hekapoo responded as she stared at Marco who then shook his head.

"Look I don't know what you are but it's obvious you're here to scare me off which is not going to happen. Now you can go ahead and continue trying but I'm not going anywhere." He said as he sat back down.

Hekapoo just stared at Marco for a minute and then let out a sigh. "Very well, I know when I'm beat." She said as she sat down across from him.

Seeing this Marco just gave a curious look and asked. "Is there a reason you're still here?"

"I happen to find you interesting." Hekapoo answered. "Out of all the humans I encountered when I came here to scare them off you happen to be the first one to stand up to me let alone catch me with your eyes closed. No one has been able to do that to me so I can't help be find it interesting that you were able to. I'm curious how were you able to do that?"

"I happen to have a friend who likes to pop out of nowhere and pull pranks. She especially likes to pull them on me so I decided to even the field with her by having my karate sensei train me while I wore a blindfold. It took a while but it made me able to sense her coming when she's nearby. I admit you were moving fast when you were slashing my clothes but I could sense you were moving so fast that I couldn't see you so I had to close my eyes so I could be able to sense you a lot better." Marco answered as he looked at his clothes. "You're lucky I brought some spare clothes but I have to ask. What did you cut them with?"

"I used my scissors." Hekapoo answered as she pulled out a pair.

Marco just looked at the pair of scissors she was holding for a second and then back to her. "Yeah, you happened to say that you were some kind of enforcer or something for scissors not that I know what you meant." He said.

Hekapoo just gave a sigh. "Yeah it figures you humans wouldn't know about me." She said as she started to explain. "I happen to be the forger of all dimensional scissors, those are scissors that can take you to different dimensions and worlds. I also happen to be their enforcer when someone decides to abuse them."

"You also said you were part of a commission or something."

"The Magic High Commission, we happen to be a group that monitors the magic of all dimensions and make sure that it keeps going. We protect magic from those who would try to abuse it or use it to hurt others."

Marco just gave an impressed smile hearing that. "That sounds like it's a very important job." He said.

"It is." Hekapoo responded.

"It must also be very exhausting."

Hekapoo just gave an exhausted sigh hearing that. "Yes it is." She replied. Marco just gave a small understanding nod hearing that as he stared at the campfire and Hekapoo looked at him. "I'm sort of curious why are you out here?"

Marco just looked at her and then back at the fire. "That's personal." He answered.

"I heard you mention someone by the name of Jackie before I tried to scare you off not to mention you were looking at the campfire like you were in deep thought. Was Jackie a girlfriend or something?"

Marco just looked at Hekapoo and let out a sigh since he could see she wasn't going to let it go. "No she wasn't, Jackie happened to be a girl I had a crush on ever since I was a little boy." Marco answered as he then began to explain to Hekapoo his relationship with her and how he was around her eventually getting to her eventually getting into a relationship with someone else and how he basically never tried to make an effort to talk to her. He realized shortly after that he was his own worst enemy when it came to her and needed to start making an effort when it comes to another girl he might like and that he came out to camp so he could be alone with his thoughts. Hekapoo just looked at Marco with an impressed look, she had thought humans were basically dumb sacks of meat who couldn't do anything but she realized that she was wrong about them when she met Marco and could see he was different than the other humans she scared off. As she looked at him, Marco decided to ask her something. "What about you? Why are you out here scaring campers like some kind of the villain in a camp slasher movie? Does it have it something to do with your job? Are you having problems with it?"

"First off that's none of your business and second what is a movie?"

Marco just gave a curious look hearing that. "You don't know what a movie is?" He asked as Hekapoo shook her head. "And you called me lame." He said under his breath not knowing she heard him. "I'll explain it to you after you answer my question. I mean I answered your question so it's only fair that you answer mine."

Hekapoo just gave out a groan knowing he was right. "Fine, if you must know it does have to do with my job." She moaned out as she then began explaining to Marco all about her job along with the meeting she has with the other commission members also telling him what they do along with the fights that come out of it. How each meeting was mostly just boring talk that would lead into a huge shouting match when they got into who Rhombulus had crystallized. The meeting basically took a lot out of her that she needed to go somewhere to relax. She would usually go to the Bounce Lounge but it was eventually shut down since the owner was to partied out. So Hekapoo tried to find somewhere new to go to relax eventually opening a portal that led her to the campsite they were at where there were a few humans nearby that suddenly ran off screaming when they saw her. Hekapoo couldn't help but find that funny and decided to make that her new hobby when she need to relax.

Marco couldn't help but realize he was looking at another Janna but knew that everyone had their own way of relaxing. "Well I don't think it's right but I can't tell you how you should relax." He answered as Hekapoo looked at him and said.

"Now tell me what a movie is."

Marco then took the next hour explaining to Hekapoo what movies were along with several other things like TV, cameras, and phones. Marco couldn't help but find it funny that while she had magical things and magic she never heard of things modern day things like movies and stuff like that. After explaining what he could to her the two of them just talked for a while. Marco couldn't help but find it funny and relaxing explaining stuff to Hekapoo as well as interesting talking to her. Hekapoo couldn't help but find it interesting with all the stuff humans had, she also found Marco very interesting as he wasn't like any other humans in fact he was different then the others and she couldn't help but like it.

After a while Marco decided to turn in for the night telling Hekapoo that he enjoyed her encounter and decided to go home tomorrow. Marco then went into his tent expecting Hekapoo to leave but failed to see the small smirk on her face.

THE NEXT DAY

Marco awoke to find that there was something laying on his chest, lifting his head he went wide eyed with shock to see Hekapoo was in his tent with him sleeping right next to him with her head laying on his chest. Naturally Marco wanted to scream at her to get but stopped when he saw her sleeping face, he couldn't help but hate himself since he knew she was pulling this to get a reaction out of him and instead of waking her up and telling her to get out he just continued to let her sleep. After a few minutes Hekapoo woke up and looked at Marco who had an annoyed look on his face while she just smiled at him. "How long have you been up?" She asked as she got off of him.

"For a few minutes." He answered. "Why did you decide to break into my tent to sleep with me and how did you get in here?"

"Well you decided to turn in for the night and I didn't want to go home so I decided to stick around and eventually got tired so I decided to sleep beside you in your tent. You were asleep so I didn't hear a no when I asked you if I could sleep with you. As for how I got in I used my scissors." Hekapoo answered as she gave a small mischievous look.

Marco just rolled his eyes and let out an annoyed sigh. "I would love to argue with you but I have a feeling you would just enjoy it." He said.

"Yeah, I would." She replied as she then added. "Besides you should know you were an excellent pillow."

"Just like Janna." Marco muttered out as he then opened his tent and pushed Hekapoo out so he could change.

After changing into some different clothes, he then decided to get breakfast together making a plate for Hekapoo since it was obvious she wasn't leaving any time soon. After eating breakfast and talking for a bit Marco then decided to pack his stuff up while Hekapoo just watched, eventually it was time for him to go.

"So I guess this is good bye?" Hekapoo asked as Marco put the last of his stuff in his car and shut the door.

"I guess it is. I have to say meeting you has been very interesting." Marco replied as Hekapoo gave a nod.

"That it was. I never thought I meet a human who would actually stand up to me let alone catch me." Hekapoo said with a small smile on her face.

"So are you going to still continue scaring campers away?" Marco then asked.

Hekapoo just shook her head. "No, now that I actually been caught I don't think it will be as fun scaring campers off then as it was going up against you. I'm gonna have to find a new way to relax." She replied.

"Well I hope you find one soon. Good bye Hekapoo." Marco said as he then got in his car and drove away.

Hekapoo just gave a small smirk as she watched Marco drive away. "Oh don't worry Marco. I found a new way to relax and you happen to be it. I can't wait to see your reaction when you see me waiting in your room for you." She said as she then pulled out her scissors and opened a portal to Marco's room then walked into it.

THE END


End file.
